Rise of the Empire: Imperial Diplomacy
by Matt Albie
Summary: After the end of the Clone Wars Darth Vader rises to the challenge of taking out the Queen of Naboo when he finds out she has been hiding Jedi. Book one of five.
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

Rise of The Empire

Imperial Diplomacy

By Andrew De Fazio

Rise of the Empire Series

Imperial Diplomacy

The Turning of the Tide

The Birth of the Rebellion

Vader's Iron Fist

The Finest Hour

Part One 

Plan

Chapter One Naboo 

Hours After The End Of The Clone Wars

The Republic has ended. The Galactic Empire has begun. In a sudden sweep the galaxy's Jedi warriors fell to the blaster bolts of their own army. The power of Palpatine had covered the galaxy. He was now called The Emperor. The name Palpatine was forgotten. Palpatine was good. The Emperor was not.

His right hand man and new apprentice Darth Vader had not earned his reputation yet. But Imperial Diplomacy had not yet been complete.

A few Jedi had survived. They hid on the planet of Naboo where the newly elected Queen Ahmet kept them safe. Soon she new they would come looking for the Jedi. Luminara a well-respected Jedi Knight was among the ten Jedi in hiding.

Ahmet was worried. She was worried about the punishment she would receive if the empire found out.

"Don't worry," Luminara had said. "The Force is with us. Even if most Jedi have been killed we will protect you."

But even so most of the Jedi were padawans or knights. No master was found on Naboo. But Luminara knew at least two had survived.

And she was right. Jedi masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi had lived. She felt they were both hiding until things cooled off. She new the Jedi would not back down so easily.

Or would they?

With the help of his new apprentice would Sidious take down the Jedi with a snap? The others had fallen to blasters. It would be worse with a lightsaber.

Even if so Luminara tried to find faith in the Force. She and her friend (who was a Jedi Knight) Dant Shryne would not go easy.

Ahmet wondered what was going to happen to her. She only had one answer to that question.

Darth Vader.

Chapter Two Star Destroyer 

Hours After The End Of The Death of Anakin Skywalker

Darth Vader stood on the command bridge to the star destroyer Messer. Vader watched the tie-fighters fly through space as they went to assist Commander Bull Dice with the construction of the Death Star.

"Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine said. "Construction will be complete in a few hours. Soon our greatest weapon will be finished.

"Excellent my master," Vader said. "Last I heard Commander Cody wanted to see me about the order of Imperial Diplomacy."

"What of it?"

"He hears the Queen of Naboo, Queen Ahmet, has been hiding Jedi. Most are padawans, but a few Jedi Knights including Luminara and Dant Shryne."

"The former apprentice to Cin Drallig." Palpatine grimaced. "Luminara must have survived order sixty-six. I want to talk to Queen Ahmet."

"Cody says she denies the offers to see you." Vader looked through the black glass into the eyes of Palpatine. "And you wonder why I made him commander of the 501st Legion."

"He has good connections. Lord Vader I want you to get Queen Ahmet on the holocron. I want to get to the bottom of this horrible incident."

"Yes my master," Vader said as he left the bridge to head to hangar T-94 where Commander Cody of the 501st Legion was stationed.

On the way Vader was greeted by Grand Moff Tarken a former governor who was to be put in charge of the newly built Death Star. Vader would have to soon take orders from him.

The door opened to the hangar. Tie-Fighters stationed on the ground. Cody was waving to him from the control tower.

"I will be down soon Lord Vader!" he shouted. Cody ran down the stairs of marble to Vader who stood patiently in front of the door.

"Commander Cody," he said. "Orders from the Emperor. He wants you as soon as possible to contact Queen Ahmet. She needs to talk to him."

" But she will not accept," Cody said shrugging. "She will not be persuaded so easily even with your Sith mind tricks. Her mind is not weak."

"Maybe she will agree if she is forced to." Vader walked over to Cody. "Tell her if she does not cooperate she will be evaded by the entire Galactic Empire. The gungans will not save her like they did against the Separatists. Not even the Jedi would stop the entire empire. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord," Cody bowed and ran back to the tower. Vader left the hangar after taking a good look at the tie-fighters.

On the way back Tarken was not in his position. Finally a way to stop him from earning control of the Death Star, Vader thought. Before leaving Tarken greeted Vader as he went to his post. "Dang," Vader said to himself.

Tarken watched Vader leave then turned to his control counsel. It had the countdown till the Death Star would be finished. It read nine hours and thirty-six minutes.

The door opened to the command bridge. Commander Reynolds stood next to the Emperor. From what Vader could see they were talking because Palpatine was nodding his head slowly.

"Master," Vader interrupted as Reynolds turned his head. "I gave Cody the orders to contact the Queen."

"Good Lord Vader," Palpatine said turning to him. Palpatine's face was all deformed ever since the night Anakin Skywalker died. The night Vader was born. "How long till she contacts me."

"Cody should be talking to her now. I am sure she will agree this time my master. I said if she doesn't we would send the entire army after Naboo."

"Excellent Lord Vader," Palpatine said turning to Reynolds. "Leave us and tell Mas Amedda to call here."

Reynolds ran off as Palpatine turned back to the view of the Death Star. Vader joined him.

Commander Cody once a commander for the Republic leading the 501st Legion and now a stormtrooper looked at the hologram of Queen Ahmet of Naboo.

"I will not speak to this 'Emperor' of yours," she said. "He will not take control of my planet."

"I assure you, you don't want to ignore him," Cody said as Vader walked into the control room.

"Queen Ahmet you will speak to him or I will send the Galactic Army after you," he said. "The gungans will not be able to help you then."

"You used to be Anakin Skywalker," Luminara said walking into the picture.

"Lumina…" Ahmet was cut off.

"And you still are. There is good in you Anakin I know. You were good, but betrayed us for the enemy. You even killed my friend Shaak Ti."

"Enough Luminara," Vader said. "Now I have proof you have been hiding Jedi. Now we may place you under arrest."

"You will have to kill me to take me under arrest."

"That can be arranged," Vader said as the hologram died away. Ahmet and Luminara vanished from the room.

"I tried Lord Vader," Cody said taking his helmet off. Vader looked at Cody's face and still remembered the face of Jango Fett the person who was used to clone Cody and the rest of the army.

"I know Cody," Vader said turning to him. "For now I must report to the Emperor about the situation.

Vader turned and once again left hangar T-94 in a slow walk.

Chapter Three Polis Massa 

A Day After The Completion Of The Death Star

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan stood on the asteroid named Polis Massa. He stroked his small beard as Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room.

"I took a break to come visit," he told Bail as he nodded his head. "How is it going on Alderaan?"

"I was only there to drop off Breha and Leia. In any other case I don't know how it is except there is a political rally because Fang Zar is under arrest for trying to start a rebellion. Palpatine's police got him. Who knows what happen to Zar."

11


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Polis Massa 

A Day After The Completion Of The Death Star

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan stood on the asteroid named Polis Massa. He stroked his small beard as Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room.

"I took a break to come visit," he told Bail as he nodded his head. "How is it going on Alderaan?"

"I was only there to drop off Breha and Leia. In any other case I don't know how it is except there is a political rally because Fang Zar is under arrest for trying to start a rebellion. Palpatine's police got him. Who knows what happened to Zar."

"Palpatine will probably have him executed on such an account."

"Or probably already did."

"True," Kenobi began. "The force has been disrupted terribly by this war. Who will stand true for the force? Who will just stand true?"

"I will," Organa answered.

"One man can not bring down a Galactic Empire."

"He can try."

C-3PO and R2-D2 walked through the ship. They were being brought to Alderaan to stay with the Organa's and to help around the world with technical issues.

"I do believe that since we are on our way to Alderaan," 3PO said as he and R2 went through the rooms in the white ship. "We will truly have a home. I hate space travel. Never liked it as far as I remember.

R2 beeped back a response. Only droids would understand what R2 would say because R2 only spoke droid, but could understand many languages like 3PO.

"I used to like to fly?" 3PO questioned. "You liar."

R2 responded with more beeps.

"Pish posh."

R2 continued to beep and beep.

"I don't believe you."

Finally R2 gave up and continued to roll down the hall as 3PO walked. Both were droids and 3PO was like a human except he was gold. R2 was blue and white and had a dome as a head.

They continued down the hall passing officers who worked as the crew on the ship. They passed Thomas Bronze and others that they didn't recognize.

"What are you two doing?" Bronze asked.

"Exploring," 3PO answered.

"Don't get into trouble."

"No, sir." 3PO looked at R2. "I believe he was talking to you especially."

"Have you heard from Yoda?" Bail asked as he and Obi-Wan made there way down the station on Polis Massa's surface hall.

"Nothing," Kenobi answered. "I hope he is okay."

"I believe he is trying to be safe."

"I hope."

"Master Yoda knows what he is doing, I can assure you of that."

"Maybe you are right."

"Don't worry. I am sure he is okay."

"You are right. I shouldn't panic."

They came to a solid metal door. Bail put his hand on a keypad and said his name verifying that it was him. The blast door opened and he and Obi-Wan continued down into the next hall after going down steps.

"How is Luke?"

"Beru and Owen Lars are taking good care of him. And Leia?"

"The same."

The station shook and then stopped. Then it started again and stopped. Bail and Obi-Wan started into a run and ran down to the main control room.

"What the heck is going on?" Bail asked.

"Sir," Henry Lavender began. "We are either being attacked or are running into another asteroid field. We are not exactly sure."

"Keep an eye out," Bail replied.

Bail and Obi-Wan exited the room. They started toward the dining room where they were going to have dinner.

"The Emperor knows where you are?" Kenobi asked.

"Not that I know of," Bail answered. "But I don't know. Palpatine has eyes everywhere. A scout may have spotted us at one point, but there aren't many bases on asteroids."

"It is a suspicious place of sorts."

"Indeed."

The station shook again and then there was an explosion. Henry Lavender ran up to them and yelled, "Asteroid field! Hold on!"

The base shook violently for the next twenty minutes. Fire alarms went off and people ran past Bail and Kenobi. It finally stopped.

"Does that happen often?" Kenobi asked.

"No," Bail replied. "Enough of that. Let's eat."

3


End file.
